As the technology develops creating newer types of data, and there are more ways to capture these, the amount of data is also increasing. Relating the related data is becoming more and more challenging, and it is clear that the value of data can increase significantly if it is correlated with more information.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus and method for creating, addressing and modifying related data, some embodiments of which at least enable the better managed and traceable data.